


Angel in Disguise

by DreamfromHeart



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dean-Centric, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamfromHeart/pseuds/DreamfromHeart
Summary: Bella is an Angel of the Lord, looking from above, she sees the trouble Dean and Sam go through to stop Dean from going to Hell, determined to help but being unable to, she asks her brother Castiel to save him. Achieving her Grace, she sets out to find her brother, in disguise, to help him when he lost his Grace to Metatron's trick. Will she be able to? Will she gain Winchester brothers' trust? More importantly, will she be able to give Dean his faith back?





	1. In The Beginning

I am Isabella, an Angel of the Lord, I recently became one, after dying, or rather, sacrificing myself in my mother's place to James, a cold-one vampire. The Cullens were too late to save me, I had bled out too much until they could tend to my wounds, the tracker had been a handful, Edward and Carlisle couldn't kill him fast enough to save me. I had died from blood loss on the way to the hospital. It had felt like I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I was floating above the clouds or as it seemed then, in front of me there was a bright light, so beautiful, I wanted to touch it, feel its warmth, I was cold, so very cold. Why is it so cold!? I touched the light and I entered Heaven, literally, it was the place dreams were made of, there were no blue emotions there, everyone was happy and joyous. I stayed there, watching my loved ones from above, I couldn't go down there, but at least I knew they were safe.

Out of the blue, I was approached by one of the Angels of the Garrison, Castiel, he told me that I was to be an Angel for my soul was pure, I agreed. The next few months, I trained and taught all that I was to know about to be an Angel.

I was an Angel beside Castiel; I had yet to earn my full grace when I heard these rumors about two brothers who were hunters of the Supernatural, the Winchesters, Dean and Sam. I watched over them as they eliminate one evil after the other. I saw their distress as they went through all that any human would rather wish for death than face it.

I saw as Sam died and Dean made a deal with a Crossroads Demon. I was horrified, why would he do it knowing how twisted they can be; at least his brother was back. My heart ached for Dean; it had been a while since I had felt an emotion so profoundly human. I watched as the proverbial clock ticked against Dean, they couldn't find how to get him out of this deal. I saw as Dean was dragged to Hell, I watched over his brother after that. There was an emptiness that resided within me as time went on.

Castiel, my brother in every aspect asked for my reason of distress, I confided in him and he too told me that he was going to save Dean for there is work for him; he told him that the Lord asked him to raise the elder Winchester from perdition.

I was happy to see Dean back on Earth, living and breathing. Bobby and Sam accepted him back in family, and they searched for the reason why he was brought back.

Castiel returned only to leave soon afterwards. I earned my Grace and did my Holy biddings until we were made to fall, everyone was confused, why would Father do this to us, his children, I "switched off" the connection fully knowing it was Metatron's trickery, he had tricked Castiel. My brother had lost his Grace.

As I arose again, manifesting into my true form. I took control over a vessel and searched for Castiel. I teleported – for the lack of better word – to Castiel, at that moment, he was with Dean and Sam Winchester. It was breathtaking to finally meet them in person, especially Dean.

I looked on as Castiel's eyes locked with mine I smiled.

"Hello, brother." I said, gently. So he would know that I knew it wasn't his fault. That I will side with him no matter what.

"Isabella," he breathed and came to envelope me in his arms. I clung to him; I had missed my brother dearly.

"We are locked out of Heaven, Castiel." I spoke as we pulled back.

"I'm sorry; I should have never trusted Metatron." He looked down in shame.

"Hey, I know that he tricked you." I said taping a finger on my forehead. "It's alright, I'm here and I'll get you your Grace back, if it's the last thing I do." I looked him in the eyes to show that I was serious.

He nodded and sighed, turning to our audience.

"Dean, Sam, meet my sister, Isabella, she too is an Angel of the Lord, the one who very recently earned her Grace." I smiled.

"You can call me Bella," I said producing my hand to Sam, he shook it.

"Bella," Dean said being vary of me, he too shook my hand. I smiled, "Dean." I said.

[Bella's Vessel](https://twitter.com/DreamFromHeart/status/767315504323235840)


	2. A New Ally

_ Bella POV _

As soon as I met Dean’s eyes, I knew that he didn’t trust me. Well it wasn’t offensive in the least bit, because after what the others of my brethren had been so callous in their behavior with him, the word that Dean himself used ‘dickbags’ was an apt description of them.

I smiled at them, and in a very human gesture, sat down in the nearest chair in the crappy motel room and slumped back in the chair, sighing out loud as I fidgeted until I found a comfortable spot on the squeaky chair.

“Wow, you appear so…”

“Human.” Dean completed for his brother.

“I was a human till 2008. Maybe that’s the reason, why I act so ‘human’?” I stated.

“How is that possible?” it was Sam.

“Certain human can, those who are pure at heart, those who would sacrifice themselves for someone else.” Castiel answered for them.

“So you are like a real person?” Dean asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

“I existed as ‘Isabella Marie Swan’ when I was a human. Pulling straight A’s, born in Forks, Washington to Charlie Swan and his now estranged wife Renee who I lived with in Phoenix, Arizona until I turned seventeen and she re-married this minor league baseball player, Phil Dwyer. I moved to Forks when they were both still clearly in their honeymooning stage of the marriage. There, I met with a coven of seven animal drinking Cold-Ones and became friends with them. One day, there was a storm and they wanted to play baseball, I was the ref. Three nomads came with intention of joining for a game. James the leader and an excellent tracker wanted me for snack, so I was on a run for my life with Jasper and Alice, they were mates. James lured me out to the Ballet studio where I used to go to as a kid and using an old recording, he claimed of having my mother. I didn’t wanted her to die so I ran and got to James where he threw me around like a ragdoll until the others could come to save me. I bled out on the way to the hospital.” I told them. “Don’t believe me? You can search it all out. The death certificate was issued by the City Hospital of Phoenix.”

“Bella?”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“What do the others think?” Cas asked, hesitantly.

“They are thirsting for your blood, in the proverbial sense.” I told him in my usual brutal honest ways. “ I want you to stay away from them. Safe.”

He nodded.

“Good.” I sighed. “I’ll see you later. Oh and give me your cell phone number.”

After not much ado, I left the motel room and went to go check on my father, for the first time with my own eyes.

_ Dean POV _

There was something different about this girl, I didn’t know what, but every time I looked at her, it felt like I could trust her, that I could count on her for my life and for Sam’s safety.

“Dude!” speak of the proverbial devil…

“Yeah?”

“This Bella chick is real. I mean look at that, everything is there! Even a fucking dental record, her damned SAT scores, her death certificate is there too, the poor girl was really just kid when she died.”

Now that got me thinking. Even Cas was backing her story, and if any of these ‘feathered douche bags’ I trusted was him and if he trusts her so we can at least give her the benefit of the doubt. I told Sam what I exactly thought about this Bella chick.

“It means a lot to me that you are giving my sister a second chance. She has always guided me after I rebelled against Heaven, talking to me, telling me to avoid certain areas and some things alike. I was sometimes a little arrogant and didn’t head her warnings, she even helped me, by feeding me more power in order for me to survive when it was plain impossible for me.”

I held some respect for her after that. Cas was like a brother to me now. It was nice knowing someone up there was looking out for us too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


End file.
